The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device comprising full-CMOS type memory cell. More to particularly, this invention relates to a semiconductor memory device in which it causes read/write operation of memory cell data of static random-access memory. (hereinafter referring to SRAM) to implement with high-speed.